legends_of_crearefandomcom-20200214-history
Goblin
History Goblins have been a nuisance to the more civilized races of the world for as long as time has been written on paper. Once a legitimate threat to other species, their lack of advancement has caused them to become no more than a simple nuisance to the world, albeit a dangerous creature. Considered the inventors of classical weapons such as swords and spears, it is theorized that they were the most powerful species in the world prior to recorded history. However, by the time the Great Human-Aem Wars had begun, the other species of the world had adopted their weaponry and surpassed them in skill, driving the Goblin people to isolated corners of the world, forced to live off scavenging and the occassional village raid. Today, Goblins have spread across the world, many varieties of them having adapted to unique environments. *Goblins; Forests and Plains *Red Goblins; Deserts, Swamps, Volcanoes and Mountains * Iron Goblins; Plains and Savannas *Black Goblins ; Forests, Jungles, Swamps Behavior Goblins are one of the largest nuisances to any village or town, often times raiding them and killing anyone they can, even attacking well-armored and well-trained soldiers without thinking of the difference in strength. A lone Goblin is never a threat, as they are cowardly creatures by their very nature. However, with their tribes at their side, Goblins become fearless with numbers and will take on the toughest opponents without care. Being sentient, Goblins are an intelligent creature, albeit less so than even the Golems. They are able to craft crude weapons of wood, stone, and sometimes copper or bronze, and even armor of leather or basic metals. Goblins do know how to use these weapons to a fair degree, although not to the level of a trained human soldier, with their short stature allowing them to utilize the weapons far different from other humanoids. When Goblins attack a village, they most often capture resources within it, especially crops in farms. While they do not intentionally destroy the village, their messy ways and greedy fingers often tear up houses in the search for goods to steal. Sometimes they will take over a village and claim it as their new home, although this is rare. Goblin villages are littered with their waste and their treasures alike, and diseases that Goblins are immune to run rampant. Predators & Prey Goblins fall prey to many large beasts of the forests and plains, such as wolves, lions, and dragons. Any carnivore that is larger than the Goblins feasts upon them, although they are able to protect themselves to some degree. The Goblins, in return, hunt many of their predators and smaller game. However, it is the smaller game they prefer to hunt, when not raiding villages and farmers. Favorite Prey Items; *Rabbit *Fish *Pig *Cow *Chicken *Duck *Small Insects *Wolf Characteristics Appearance Goblins are only four feet, four inches tall at their maximum height. Their skin is a bright green pigment, and they posses long pointed ears that stick out to the side and slightly scaly-skin. The only hair on their body is a light coating of peach-fuzz on their forearms, but they are hairless otherwise. They have Strengths & Weaknesses Goblins are quick and agile, able to dodge attacks and make circles around enemies with ease. The Golbin's greatest strength comes from their fearlessness when in the presence of other Goblins. While reckless, they are not afraid to lunge at any moment and may be unpredictable fighters. However, this can also be a weakness as they will blindly charge a strong opponent, making them open to a count attack. They are also fairly weak creatures, not possessing incredible strength, only that on part with the average human. Category:Plains Category:Forests Category:Sentient Category:Mammal Category:Creature Category:Rank D